


Tu as tué la peur qui dormait là dans mes bras

by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)



Series: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, French Kissing, French and maths, I love French haha, M/M, Tenderness, Tutoring, and they‘ve been to France, don‘t know how this happened but yeah, that‘s basically the story behind it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist
Summary: Tommy chuckled. It was always funny to listen to Barney, even if he couldn’t understand how the latter managed to stay that calm. It seemed as if Ollie made nothing but mistakes, but Barney was patient, so terribly patient. Repeated the words again and again, encouraged Ollie to go on and not to send it all to hell.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Barney Thompson
Series: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020





	Tu as tué la peur qui dormait là dans mes bras

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends :)
> 
> Here I am with another bingo work. This one if for the "domestic" field. Was planned as a homeschooling sort of thing, is more of a tutor thing now, but yeah, you‘ll get it, I think.
> 
> Title inspired by "J'ai cherché" by Amir. Was looking for something French haha. This line I used for the title means “you have killed the fear that was sleeping here in my arms“, btw.
> 
> Oh, and to avoid confusion: Ollie is Alfie‘s kid in this fic.
> 
> And now, enjoy!

“No, il est _apprenti_ dans une boulangerie, not _réception._ “

Tommy chuckled. It was always funny to listen to Barney, even if he couldn’t understand how the latter managed to stay that calm. It seemed as if Ollie made nothing but mistakes, but Barney was patient, so terribly patient. Repeated the words again and again, encouraged Ollie to go on and not to send it all to hell.

Tommy still didn’t know how this kid could be bad at maths _and_ French at the same time, but he didn’t complain. Not when Alfie was kind enough to supply them with his wonderful pastries. They always got to try his new creations first … and maybe it also saved them some time. Maybe they managed to do more others things instead of cooking, even though Barney tried to convince him of a more healthy lifestyle regularly.

It was a simple deal: Alfie brought the pastries, Barney polished Ollie’s - in Tommy’s opinion horrible - French and Tommy tried to make the boy understand what all this law of cosine stuff and other mathematical mysteries were about. But as annoying as Ollie could be, he was still a nice guy, he had to admit. Maybe not the smartest one, but sometimes he tried to understand … and on lucky days he even realized what Tommy was talking about. It were the moments that made the two of them smile, the moments that showed Tommy that it was maybe worth it, after all.

Nevertheless, it was still funny that Alfie seemed to know all the languages - English, Yiddish, Italian, even Russian - but not French. Not the language his poor, confused kid needed him to know. How on earth did that happen? Tommy couldn’t tell. Maybe would have recommended to choose another class for the kid, one Alfie could help him with, but nobody had asked him - and seeing Barney being so passionate about it and giving his best was too lovely.

And for maths … Alfie could have definitely explained it to Ollie, without a doubt. Didn’t only know how to bake, Tommy was sure about it. Maybe even knew more than Tommy himself

Barney would be a wonderful teacher, Tommy thought. One of those compassionate, motivated teachers who managed to encourage students, to make them understand all this weird grammar and even weirder spelling. One the students could look up to. Even if he didn’t understand all the words, Barney’s body told him all he needed. The way he smiled, how he repeated all the words, how he prepared this weekly lessons. There had even been evenings when Tommy had literally had to tear Barney from all this work, bringing him to bed, next to him, right where he belonged. Sometimes it were very odd moments, Tommy using all of his skills, but it worked - and they liked it. Probably liked it as much as Tommy enjoyed watching Barney while he was saying all this French words - a secret he would keep to himself.

“Let’s call it a day.“ - “Yeah.“

Tommy felt a kind of relief when Ollie left - not without an obligatory _au revoir_ even Tommy had started to use, of course. Barney had a thing for this habits and apparently tried to get the boy used to the language on all possible levels. Definitely knew how to find a good approach.

Still, it was always good to have the house all to themselves, not having all this other people around. Of course he could hug Barney in public, kiss him - it actually happened at some parties - but it felt way better in intimate togetherness. This moments belonged to them, _only_ to them, and they didn’t have to hold back.

“Your French is lovely, you know.“ Tommy wrapped his arms around Barney, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Can’t remember all the words, too long ago, but you always make them sound so tender.“ Barney blushed and it made Tommy want to kiss him even more. He wasn’t actually that shy, but such words always showed how sensitive he was. Never had to play coy, he either was or not.

“I can teach you too.“ Barney smiled. Oh, this luscious lips, always looking so beautiful, so tender.His stubble Tommy loved to let his fingers wander over, the trustful, dark eyes, it was a beautiful picture.

“Oi, I still remember some things!“ - “Really?“

Tommy touched Barney’s shoulder, giving him a peck on the cheek. Wrapped an arm around him, pulling him a little bit closer. He felt how Barney relaxed under the touch of his hands, what a good sign. Could he make him forget all his English and French and everything else once again? Tommy licked over Barney’s lips, slightly nibbling one of them. The moan he heard made him shiver. He felt Barney gently parting his lips, giving him what he wanted.

Tommy put his tongue between his lips, letting it slip into his wonderful mouth, his eyes closed, only relying on this pleasant warmth he felt. The warmth of Barney’s mouth, lips, soul. He wrapped his hands on around the other men’s neck, gently scratching his scalp. Too many things tickling his senses and devouring him at the same time. He could still taste the coffee he had brought Barney before the French lesson. A small gesture to help him survive. Something that had made Barney smile. Something he also did for Tommy when there was a maths lesson pending. They hadn’t even talked about it, but somehow established this habit.

Tommy softly bit on his lip. It always worked best when Barney didn’t expect it and this time it seems to work again. Made him melt in his arms, leaning in even closer, their chests still touching. Bloody hell, how was it even possible to miss somebody that much? It all had become an addiction, but one of the good kind. Tommy didn’t want to lose him. Not when he felt Barney’s heartbeat and his own, faster than usually. Tommy whined when Barney pulled away slowly, but the adorable smile he witnessed redeemed it. Was enough to make him keep this happiness after every slow, lingering kiss.

“Doesn’t count.“ Barney was still breathing heavily, still felt Tommy’s lips on his own. It wasn’t even the first time they did it, but it felt that good. Could only get better, never worse. Exactly what he needed…

“Why?“ Tommy looked at him completely innocently, wide-eyed. Always made him look younger, like one of this charming blue-eyed babies even if he was a grown man now. He had probably been of them too back then, Barney still had to wangle some photos. Maybe Polly would even help him, she had accepted him as a part of the family astoundingly fast, if Tommy was to be believed. “French kiss, _baiser amoureux_ , a sign of love and love is a language. Don’t see the problem.“ Barney rolled his eyes. He had expected such a cheeky answer - and Tommy didn’t plan on blowing his chance. Always found an explanation to make his opinion look more legitimate - or simply to make Barney smile sometimes.

“Oh, mon coeur.“ Barney tousled Tommy’s hair, wrapping an arm around him. He really didn’t need more as long as he had him. Having this home all to themselves, supporting each other, it was cozy. Just sitting there and talking, trying to do the housework as good as possible … Barney had never thought that it would make him so pleased. That he would enjoy settling down, devoting himself to one person he could trust. But now he had finally arrived. Built this life together with Tommy, finding something good in every moment.

“Still doesn’t count … doesn’t mean that I don’t like it, though.“

**Author's Note:**

> Is it too cheesy? To cliché? I don't care, haha.  
> In the beginning I wanted to make some “been to France" jokes, but then it turned out ... well, kinda differently, haha. That‘s what happens when my brain is too tired and I still think that it‘s a good idea to write down stuff.
> 
> Hope you liked it anyways! (We need more tenderness <3)  
> Leave some kudos and comments if you enjoyed it and want to :)
> 
> Wanna talk to me on Tumblr? I‘m @valkrist there <3


End file.
